charmedpoweroffourfandomcom-20200214-history
Phoebe Halliwell
Phoebe Halliwell is a witch of the Charmed One. And is the youngest middle sister of the four sisters. Powers & Abilities Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. Phoebe is considered the best spell writer of all four sisters. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. * Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. * Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers * Premonition: Premonitions allow Phoebe to forsee the past and future, as time goes on she learns to control her power and use it when she wishes. ** Retrocognition: Retrocognitions are premonitions from the past. *** Astral Premonition: Phoebe can astral project into her premonitions and not only witness what will happen in them but be there. *** Minor Retrocognition: '''This is the ability to "sense" or "feel" what has happened in the past. ** '''Precognition: '''Precognitions are the future premonitions that Phoebe sees. *** '''Astral Premonition: Phoebe can astral project into her premonitions and not only witness what will happen in them but be there. *** Minor Precognition: This is the ability to "sense" or "feel" what will happen in the future. ** Psychic Echos: The ability to create a psychic link with other psychics. ** Intuition: Phoebe can "sense" or "intuit" what will happen. * Levitation: Phoebe can be in the air not standing on ground without the use of tools. ** Agility: '''Defined as moving quickly and easily from one motion to another. She acquired this skill through intense combat training, her levitation power simply allows her to enhance it. ** '''Super Strength: The ability to exert a level of physical force above that of a normal person. Her ability to levitate allows her to build up enough momentum to deliver more powerful attacks by levitating and kicking her targets, who would fall back a considerable distance. ** Flying: Possibly when Phoebe develops her levitation power it will allow her to fly. * Empathy: Phoebe can feel what other people feel and tap into there powers to protect herself by using the others power, she can also "deflect" there power and defend herself from attacks. ** Psychic Reflection: The ability to reflect emotions and/or memories back onto a person or onto another being. ** Empathic Telepathy: is the power to hear the thoughts of others. ** Power Channeling: The ability to draw upon the powers of other beings, thus allowing the channeller to harness or exploit the activated powers of those they are channeling. Through the use of this ability Phoebe can access Deviation, which she often uses to deviate attacks back at enemies. ** Power Replication: The ability to channel and replicate the powers of other magical beings within close proximity. Other Powers * [[Power of Four|'Power of Four:']] Phoebe and her sisters allow her to be highly resistant to attacks, also being able to chant a "Power of Four" spell with her sisters and vanquish evil Power of Four Phoebe learned to love and care for Paige quite quickly easily being able to understand her better, especially since it meant her no longer being the youngest anymore. Marriage to Cole & His Mortal Life After Cole became a mortal he proposed to Phoebe, after they went through acts of delays and conflicts they were finally able to marry outside the Halliwell Manor by Phoebe's grandmother, Penny Halliwell. After marriage and killing the Source, along with his Seer, Phoebe announced she was pregnant with twins, which were named Benjamin and Penelope II. Later, a few years later they became pregnant with another child, which was named Melinda. Though Grams, Piper, and Prue suggested that Phoebe stay with her last named, Halliwell, she decided with Cole's last name, Turner, therefore there children have the last name Turner not Halliwell. ColePhoebe.png ColePhoebefightdemons.png|Phoebe and Cole fight demons in the olden days Phoebe3.png|Phoebe jokes with Cole... Cole2.png|...and he jokes back PhoebewithChild.png|Phoebe during her pregnancy Category:Charmed One Category:Power of Four Category:Character Category:Witches